


Hands Off My Sister! (OHSHC yaoi twin story)

by Transmarauderboy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anime, Comedy, Don't Judge Me, Gay, Genderfluid Character, Hamilton References, Harry Potter References, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Twincest, What am I doing?, Yaoi, but like it's not hamilton, i own nothing but Ikuto, it's probably mostly cringe, like hardcore references, probably manga, somewhat comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transmarauderboy/pseuds/Transmarauderboy
Summary: this story originated on wattpad under my account Smirking_Cheshire so this story belongs to me.kuto smirked as he made his way off the plane only briefly stopping to smell the fresh air of japan. He missed his home and his family, you see Ikuto Fujioka, the  older half  brother of Haruhi, had been in Australia since he was 10. He proceeded to go to a boarding school there until he decided it was time to come home. He couldn't wait until he saw his little sister again, soon Ikuto will find out what kind idiots that his baby sister tangled herself into.I totally do not own the OHSHC characters I wish I did but the only thing I own is Ikuto





	1. I'm Home little Sis

 

****

_**[remember this note forever because I'm not putting it again, when the twins speak together it will be in bold italics ]**_  
3rd P.O.V

A silver haired male smirked as he stepped off the plane,closing his eyes to breath in the fresh wonderful air of Bunkyō, Japan. He couldn't wait to go see Haruhi, he didn't tell her that he was coming so he could surprise her at school today. The teal eyed male glanced around until he found his black and red sports bike that he had sent over so he had something to drive around. "Good thing I already sent my luggage to dads house"

 

He slowly made his way to his darling motorcycle and got on it."It feels good to be back home" He mumbles sighing happily as he started to rev the engine, not bothering to put on his helmet the tanned male zoomed off. The way the breeze blew his hair back as he sped down the road soon gave him an adrenaline rush, causing him to go faster.

 

Once he got to Ouran Academy he noticed something, the whole bloody school was pink, 'the owner of this school must be some character if he wanted his school this color, or he is just a Doloris Umbridge fan' the tanned male thought bitterly to himself Oh who is he? Is he a new student?"one girl in a ugly banana dress ask

 

"I don't know, but if he is I hope he joins the host club"another one said giggling. 'Yeah probably not gonna happen' the teal eyes lad thought to himself. The tanned males father told him that he should look in music room 3.

 

The now lost male wondered around the school until he found it, not bothering to ask someone where it was, seeing as how everyone looked like a bunch of gapping fish trying to speak t him, when he walked to them much less looked in their general vicinity.

 

Once he spotted music room 3 He felt the sudden urge to abandon it and wait for Haru to get home. As he was about to step back the door opened by it self and he couldn't stop it in time.

 

"Damn it"He mumbled to himself as he swatted incoming rose petals that seem to be flying through the air. With a sigh he stepped into the music room only to find a host club.

He looked around, as he held a puzzled expression as to why his sister would be at a host club, it didn't make any sense to him. But then he saw her, dressed in a boys uniform with all her once long and pretty hair cut short.

 

"Yo Haru." he called out to her with a smirk. His eyes twinkled in amusement as he watched her turn to see who called her only for her eyes to widened in shock before tearing up.

 

"Big brother!" Haruhi shouted before dashing into the tanned males open arms, giving him a huge hug as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around, causing her to laugh.

 

"I missed you bunches Haru" he says quietly in her ear as he held her tighter, never wanting to leave his sister again. All of a sudden his sister was ripped out of his arms by some blonde with violet eyes.

 

"DON'T TOUCH MY ADORABLE SON LIKE THAT, I WANT PROOF THAT YOU ARE HER REAL BROTHER!" The blonde shouted at him causing said male to to twitch in annoyance

 

" ** _Yeah, I mean we don't go around letting just about anyone hug our Haruhi_** " ginger twins spoke from the side of the blonde. He swiftly took a step towards Haruhi and the dumb blonde

 

"Get your damn hands off my Haruhi before I end you." His tone sounded as if there were a real threat behind those words which made them shudder and take a step back.

 

"Now boys, it says right here that he is in fact Haruhi's older half brother, Ikuto Fujioka, age 17, he's going be attending our school , he's part Japanese and part Australian, he has been at a boarding school since he was ten."the glasses dude spoke as he read from his death notebook.

 

"Well if my son has a brother I think we should get to know him better!"the flamboyant blonde started"after we finish hosting we shall get to know him. But first my name is Tamaki Suoh and I'm the princely type!"he said giving the teal eyed males hand a kiss making the disgusted male want to find germ x

 

"And I'm Kyoya Ootori the cool type"glasses dude said with a smirk

 

" ** _Well we're Hikaru and Kaoru the Hitachiin brothers,also known as the little devils type_** "the twins walked up to him with a smirk gracing their lips, of course his first thought or more of a determination really is to figure out which ginger is which. Of course with a little practice anything is possible " ** _You know, it was only yesterday when Haruhi became a host, and now you're here. Two Fujioka's in one week? that's going to have to be a new record for us._** "

 

Ikuto heard the twins say but he wasn't paying attention, his sight was on two familiar faces that he knew from anywhere, they seem to think the same thing because the next thing he know is he's being tackled hugged by a small figure while the taller one kept his slow pace to walk over here, though he did have a smile on his face.

 

"Iku-kun! I didn't know you were related to Haru-Chan!" Mitsukuni squealed as he made his way up onto Ikuto's shoulders and sat there"me and Takashi missed you lots! Isn't that right takashi?"

 

"Yeah."Takashi nodded in agreement and ruffled Ikuto's already wild hair

 

"I missed you and Takashi as well Mitsukuni" He said chuckling while the others held a bewildered expression on their faces"a story for another time " he explained while takashi took Mitsukuni from Ikuto's shoulders.

 

"As much as I love seeing family come together again we still have guest so gentlemen if you would so kindly go back to your clients."Kyoya smiled, which looked like a smile that pretty much says 'if you guys don't get your asses moving I will make sure you're death looks like a fucking accident'.

 

He watches as the host slowly made there way back to their rightful tables leaving Ikuto alone, so with out a second thought he laid down on the couch that was located on the empty part of the room and decided to sleep off some of his jet leg.

 

**After hosting ~**

 

" _ **I wonder what would happen if we woke him"**_ He heard a pair of voices murmur in unison.

 

"Kyoya, what blood type does Ikuto have" said another voice who ask loudly while the others shushed him.

 

"AB, same as mine. Why is that important?"  
He heard the voice say smoothly while Ikuto heard three annoying voices babbling nonsense, rather loudly.

 

"Oi, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, and Tweedledumber, shut the hell up or else." Ikuto growled out cracking his eyes open enough to send them an icy glare causing them to shrivel away.

 

The glaring silverette sat up, wanting to twisted them into a pretzel and leave them there for the rest of the night, that is until Haruhi stuck a sucker in his mouth"thank you Haru" he said grinning, leaving the three cry babies to shake in fear. Though he was no longer glaring so he has no clue why their still scared.

 

"Don't thank me I only did it so you wouldn't kill them."she deadpanned shaking her head.

 

"Gee thanks sis"

 

"Ikuto, you know since you're sister is in the host club for a debt that she made, you could join as well to help get it payed off quicker" shadow king said pushing up his glasses before writing more into his death note.

 

"Sure shadow king, whatever you say" he shrugged

 

"OH OH WE NEED A TYPE FOR HIM WONT WE MOMMY DEAR?"

 

"Hmm, yes Tamaki you are correct though I do wish that you would stop calling me that silly name" he watched in amusement as the host club argued over types, that is until Haruhi piped up

 

"He can be the flirtatious type"

 

" _ **There is no way that he could be.**_ "the twins said in unison, with matching grins on their faces. Ikuto smirks and walks towards them and grabbed Kaoru by the waist and pulled him close to him, so close that their noses were touching.

 

"But Kao-kun, this way I get to play with you more, I'd love see your pretty face blush for me some more, won't you let me?" Ikuto questioned lowly as he started to play with the hem of his shirt, he felt the youngest twin shudder under his warm touch before retreating his slowly wondering hand. With a satisfied chuckle the tanned male went over to Hikaru, taking the sucker from his own mouth before handing it over to kaoru.

 

With a pleasant smirk he took the younger gingers hair in his hand tilting the gingers head back, giving his throat butterfly kisses"besides that cuties, I believe we are going to have so much fun together, you want that too right? to have fun with me?"he whispered  in his ear, and stepped back swiftly taking his sucker back when he noticed the twins nodding in agreement

 

"H-he just..."Kaoru started

 

"Y-yeah"Hikaru conformed

 

"Now that that's settled, let's go home Haru, dads waiting you know" Ikuto said taking her hand while the others stare in awe.

'A host club might not be so bad he thought to myself as he led Haruhi to his bike.

 

"This will be interesting "The silverette mused as he put his helmet on Haruhi before getting on his bike"hop on sis" he said popping his sucker back in his mouth.

 

"I can't believe I'm letting you drive me home on this thing"she mumbled under her breath before she got on behind him, making sure keep her arms tight around her brothers waist"interesting indeed".

 

' Today I have become a host, man I never thought I would ever say that.'


	2. First Day Hosting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IKUTO SPEAKING ENGLISH IS BOLD

The very next morning Ranka was poking his son with the stick, trying to get Ikuto up for school, he has no trouble waking up Haruhi, but when it comes to his son it's best not to wake him. "Iku time to get up sweetie " Ranka whispered in his ear hesitantly knowing his oldest could be Lucifer himself anytime he's woken up.

"dad I love you to death but if you poke me with that damn stick again I will shove it up your ass." Ikuto growled turning over in his bed. With a sigh Ranka called for his daughter childishly

"Haru! Get your brother up! He won't listen to his father and he went as far as to threaten me!" A few seconds later Haruhi came in holding a box of pocky. She stood before her brother and tossed the pocky on the silverette's head.

"Get up Baka, we have school and I want to get there early so I can study in peace and quiet." She said sternly.

As Ikuto sat up groaning he shot his little sister a glare. "I hope you know that I am only getting up because you gave me pocky" the tall male grumbled out as he started to change out of his pajama pants, he had no problem changing in front of anyone including his sister and dad.

Ikuto wore a black dress shirt with all of the buttons undone except for the two in the middle, he wore the school uniform dress slacks and shoes. The teal eyed male hated the school uniforms, he finds them rather atrocious .

Once he noticed Haruhi ready he headed towards the door after he snatched a banana from the kitchen. "bye dad see you when you get off work!" The oldest of the two called out to their father as he went outside and down the stairs. After Haruhi told her father bye she went out only to find her brother already on his bike and waiting on her.

"Do me a favor bro, and don't pop wheelies this time" his baby sister begged slightly, causing the older male to smirk as he started his bike.

"fine sis, you win, I won't do anything crazy while I have you on with me" the tanned male reassured, causing the younger of the two to nod in approval as she got on.

___10 minutes later ____

Ikuto walked into Haruhi's class alone since she said she forgot something in her locker and they were a few hours early so he doesn't mind staying in her sisters class for a bit. What he didn't expect was a pair of ginger twins standing by the window.

"Oi, Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you two gingers doing up here?" Ikuto asked walking up to the mischievous pair.

"Well we could,"Hikaru hummed

"Ask you the same thing," kaoru grinned

" _**Ikuto-Senpai**_ " With the roll of the older males eyes he begin healing his banana.

"Haru wanted me to help her study." He said simply while ignoring the looks that twins shot him when he placed his banana to his lips. 

Deciding to tease the twins, he started pushing the banana into his mouth until he had half of it in his mouth before chopping down full force on the fruit and eating it.

" _**Kami you scare us Senpai** _ "both twins shook in slight fear of the older male as they placed their hands over their crotches. " **that was a cruel trick to play on us you know** "they pouted when they noticed the silverett smirking.

"it wouldn't of happened if you two weren't being such perverts "he responded smoothly right before Haruhi walked through the sliding door.

She took notice of the twins weary expressions and sent a pointed look towards her brother"what's wrong with you too? What did he do this time? "

"nothing !" Hikaru said quickly

"Senpai was just telling us about his time in Australia" Kaoru added swiftly.

"Guys stop calling me Senpai. Just call me Ikuto, I have a name for a reason. Plus I like it better when my friends call me by name" the teal eyed male stated with a grin while ruffling their ginger locks. Taken back from the affection, both Hikaru and Kaoru stared at their senpai with wide awe struck eyes.

Just as it was there it was gone and slowly the twins lips turned into an identical smirk. Haruhi coughed interrupting their heartfelt moment.

"I hate to interrupt but I still need Ikuto to help me study." She pointed out while she sat down. Haruhi sat down while Ikuto stood in front of her desk. With a sigh Ikuto started quietly quizzing his sister for the upcoming test she has later.

While watching the two siblings study together Hikaru took notice to what the older male was wearing and nudged his twin.

After a staring a few moments,so much longer them needed, Hikaru spoke up"Hey Ikuto," he tested the his name which seemed to roll off his tongue. "Why aren't you wearing a uniform? Can you not afford it? I mean you did end up in Australia after all."he asked curiously not meaning any harm from the question whatsoever.

"Not that we are saying that we don't like what your wearing because believe me, that's far from it" the younger twin added in a hurry not wanting to offend his senior. Ikuto stared at them with his intimidating teal eyes gaze for a brief moment before he went back to helping his baby sister.

"I don't wear one because I don't like them. As for money I am not here on any sort of scholarship so take a hint"he ignored the puzzled looks that came from his sister and the twins, keeping his head down.

"How?"Haruhi demanded

"Don't make me tell you Haruhi just don't worry about it, please" Ikuto pleaded

"No. Ikuto Takumi Fujioka I want to know right this instance."she glares up at her older brother.

With a sigh Ikuto shook his head"No I can't, I won't tell you, just know you are no longer an honor student anymore, well you are because your a smart cookie but you don't have to worry about losing your scholarship and relax. I am not only paying for my fees but yours as well Imōto, because honestly you deserve it with how hard you've been working." Ikuto said softly, he wants the best for his Imōto.

The tall male finally looked into his siblings eyes only to find tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. In one swift movement Haruhi jumped into her big brothers now opened arms as she started to cry in his chest.

The oldest of the two sighed softly and started rubbing her back soothingly " **Come on now love, don't cry, pretty girls don't cry, they have their strong big brothers beat the ones who make them want to cry up. Now I can't exactly do that seeing as I made you cry now can I? "**

His Australian accent was thick and rough as he spoke in a slow deep tone having not spoken the language since he's gotten here. 

****

Haruhi immediately relaxed after hearing her brothers soothing accent "You're too calm for your own good, did you work on your temper down under?" Haruhi teased wiping his tear stained cheeks, she understood every word that her brother said due to her learning to speak English in grade school.

****

**"Meh, I still have one hell of a bloody temper but you're my sister love, of course I would be calm with you, silly girl.** " Hikaru and Kaoru stared flabbergasted at their senior finding his accent warming on so many different levels, Soon their faces grew flushed as they still had the beautifully flowing accent ringing in their ears

"Y-you h-have an accent " Kaoru stated dumbly. Ikuto turned to the two boys with confusion written all over his face.

"You can also speak English......." Hikaru mumbled softly seemingly to be in awe

"Yes I have a accent you two dorks, and yes I speak English. You two seem to keep forgetting that I lived in Australia since I was ten"he raised an eyebrow at them as he went straight back to japanese just as easy as he did english 

The twins faces grew even hotter as they tried to hide their blush from the silverett, unknown to them that the silverett did in fact see their blushes and found them adorable. 

Before the twins could respond people started flooding into the classroom causing Ikuto to start walking away to go to his own class. Well not before kissing both blushing twins on the cheek of course. "Ja ne boys, Otouto"

"Later Aniki"

**_"See ya later Ikuto!_** "

With that Ikuto left and headed towards his class. Not feeling in the mood to wait outside for the teacher like he's supposed to, he just simple strolled in. "Yo Mitsukuni, Takashi, what's up guys I didn't know you were in my class"he said grinning at the two who had just sat down by the window.

"IKU-CHAN!" Was all he heard before being tackled hugged by the infamous Honey-Senpai. Ikuto laughed softly as Honey placed himself on his shoulders like he does his cousin."it's soooo cool that you can be in our class right Takashi?"the short male exclaimed

"Yeah" was the response of Takashi who yet again ruffled Ikuto's messy locks. Ikuto grinned and sat down only for Honey to shimmy off his shoulders and cuddle up against his chest while sitting on his lap.

"Comfy?"Ikuto teased holding the small so he doesn't fall out of his lap.

"Yep!"was the only response he got before the teacher walked in.

________after school and at host club____

"Ok, today I want you, Senpai, to host with the twins, you seem to work well with them, especially with your personality." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses as he was in his death notebook. 

"Sure I don't mind, I've grown rather fond of the two in a short period, oh and call me Ikuto."he said grinning at him before he walked off to the twins who were already hosting some guest. 

He grinned ruffling his hair as he looked down at his attire which just happened to be a royal blue and baby blue skirt thing along with a royal blue wrap on his head."Hika, Kao, Kyokyo says I'm joining you two today."

Ikuto grinned sitting down in between the two before pulling Kaoru up on his lap. Kaoru fought down his blush as he looked down bashfully.

"Then you wouldn't mind playing with us like you did last night would you Iku?" Kaoru question playing innocent.

"Yeah, we just loved the way you were so rough with us." Hikaru smirked cuddling into his tanned arm, causing the girls to squeal. Ikuto smirked down at the two' three can play at this game' Ikuto thought to himself.

"I'm sorry beloveds that I was so rough last night I just couldn't resist after both of you're pretty lips moaning my name" he purred wrapping his arm around Hikaru's waist while his other hand held Kaoru. Both twins blush while Ikuto chuckles "now it's rude to ignore our beautiful customers no?"he said sending their girls a wink causing them to squeal in delight.

"Oh no! it's ok Ikuto-Senpai! We don't mind at all,right ladies?"A pigtailed first year exclaimed while the the rest of the girls nodded in agreement. With that being said Hikaru started to pout.

"Iku~ why does Kaoru get to be in your lap? Is he your favorite now?"he ask looking down causing Ikuto to smirk

"I'm sorry beloved I'll make it up to you tonight, since Kaoru's the baby of the two of you I thought you wouldn't mind"he said placing his free hand to the oldest twins cheek rubbing his thumb over his lip. Hikaru shivered under his touch and was about to speak until a blonde flamboyant idiot came over to them.

"IKUTOOOOO YOU'RE DOING SO WELL FOR YOUR FIRST TIME DADDY IS PROUD OF YOU" Tamaidiot shouted grabbing the silverette and lifting him up causing Kaoru to fall off his lap as he was launched in the air being swung around in a circle. 

Ikuto growled silently in annoyance as the blonde idiot set him down deciding to keep his calm he pulled tamaki close until their face were centimeters apart

"Daddy hmm?who would've thought the blonde prince is into such a kink, I'll play along even though I think it would suit you better if you were the one calling someone else daddy,"he whispered just loud enough for him to hear causing Tamaki to blush bright red"oh and daddy dear? It's Ikuto-senpai to you"he smirked and stepped away from the bright red faced and spluttering Tamaki. 

Only catching a glimpse of a frown that the twins shared before he helped Kaoru up"Are you ok darling? That fall looked like it hurt a lot"he said lifting him up as he examined the smaller male to see if any part of him was broken."Tamaki next time be more careful, not only could you of hurt Kaoru but I could of hurt you in self defense, I'm not used to people doing that to me unless it's Haruhi or Mitsukuni. "He scolded the younger blonde with a small frown.

"S-sorry Senpai"he said looking down ashamed .

"It's fine Tamaki, just be more careful."he nodded babying Kaoru for the remainder of the day.

________after hosting________

Ikuto sighed heavily as he watched Tamaki slurp ramen acting like a depressed person whose favorite anime character died. "Don't tell me he's seriously mad that I took his customer." Haruhi said sighing

"Well to be fair she does have the host hoping disease" kyoya said pushing up his glasses

"The host hopping what?" The Fujioka siblings ask together

" _**The host hopping disease is what we deemed to call what she does, you see she doesn't stay with one host and make them a regular she jumps from host to host**_ " the twins explained shrugging, while Ikuto snickered thinking to himself of what she sounded like to him. Suddenly Tamaki shot up and got into a chest pulling out a giant picture of Haruhi.

_**_****_ ** _

"What the fuck? Why the hell do you have a picture of my sister! "Ikuto said stepping towards the younger male

_**_****_ ** _

"Don't go getting into my photos without asking me first!"

_**_****_ ** _

"DADDY WANTS HIS DAUGHTER TO GO BACK TO HOW SHE WAS BEFORE! "

_**_****_ ** _

" I don't mind being called a dude senpai." Haruhi said nonchalantly

_**_****_ ** _

"MAMAAAAAA! Haruhi's using those dirty boys again!" 

_**_****_ ** _

"Oh by the way Haruhi, Ikuto can you two dance"Kyoya spoke writing down in his death note once more and completely ignoring Tamaki."you see we are having a benefit in a few weeks "

_**_****_ ** _

"Yeah but do I have to come Kyokyo, that's really not my type of scene" was Ikuto's only response as he continued advancing towards the violet eyed prince, while Haruhi snapped her head towards Kyoya.

_**_****_ ** _

"That's not required to go to that thing right?"she ask nervously causing Tamaki to smirk darkly not bothering to run from the 'maka chop' that hit him over the head (ohhhhh shit we're crossing animes now )

_**_****_ ** _

"As a matter yes you must attend! And you must master the waltz or I'll add on to your debt!"Tamaki shouted pointing at her with one hand as he tried to stop the blood flow with the other. 

_**_****_ ** _

In the meantime Haruhi anime fell cursing every rich person she could think of. 'This will be fun to tease her about later' Ikuto thought to himself as he closed his eyes smiling and listened to the host club bickering with each other.

_**_****_ ** _


End file.
